Amor e Estupidez
by Florence D. P. Snape
Summary: Porque atitudes estúpidas sempre são esperadas de Severus Snape. Tão brilhante, mas, às vezes, tão burro!
1. Chapter 1

****

Capítulo 01

**Noite de reunião**

**Julho 1995**

**Mansão Black**

Harry e Ron jogavam xadrez bruxo enquanto Hermione lia um livro. Esperavam pela chegada dos membros da Ordem para que pudessem descer e tentar assistir à reunião. Ouviram quando algumas pessoas chegaram, mas não desceram, esperaram mais um pouco, até que alta música e risadas puderam ser ouvidas.

Desceram, curiosos.

Nesses tempos difíceis era difícil haver gargalhadas e música por ali.

Chegaram à sala, onde estavam Sirius, Remus, Tonks e uma mulher sentada entre eles, os cabelos cacheados e rosas, com um notebook no colo, de onde vinha a música.

- Nossa, eu me lembro do Reggy dançando isso... ele era tão amado. – dizia a mulher, sorrindo. – Não entendo como vocês dois não se entendiam, Siri!

- Para com esse apelido ridículo, por favor! – reclamou Sirius, rindo. – Nem me lembrava dessa sua mania de apelidar as pessoas.

- Mas como você ainda tem essas músicas gravadas? E da onde surgiu isso? – perguntou Lupin, apontando para a máquina.

- Computadores foram a melhor coisa que os trouxas já inventaram! E o melhor é que eu não preciso carregar a bateria deste, funciona com magia! Eu adaptei. - e outra música começou a tocar. - Essa aqui quem canta é a Cissa! – disse a mulher, rindo. – Éramos loucos demais...

E então, perceberam a presença do Trio, que os encaravam extremamente confuso.

- Mas se não é a miniatura do Jamie! – exclamou a mulher, ao ver Harry.

Sirius retirou o notebook do colo dela e então o Trio pode ver que ela estava grávida.

- Prazer, eu sou Florence! – disse ela. – E vocês três eu sei quem são! E como sei! Escuto falar de vocês há anos.

- Apresente-se direito, Flor. – disse Sirius, rindo.

- Não, por enquanto, não. – disse ela, entredentes. – Eles não vão me deixar ficar mais um segundo aqui se eu me apresentar como você insinuou! – ela respirou fundo. – Estou tão cansada... e está tão calor aqui! Por que tem sido tão quente? Isso não é normal... já sinto calor suficiente por causa dessa barriga e dos malditos hormônios!

- Vamos nos sentar no pátio dos fundos? É pequeno, mas já te refresca. – convidou Sirius.

- Vamos! – exclamou Florence, aceitando o braço do amigo para levantar.

O Trio os seguiu.

* * *

Já acomodada numa confortável poltrona na rua, Florence, aceitou o copo de água gelada que Tonks passou pra ela.

- Minha prima deve estar com sede. – brincou Tonks se dirigindo à barriga de Florence.

- Obrigada. Mas minha filha não chega a ser sua prima, chega? – perguntou Florence, curiosa.

- Chega sim. Em terceiro grau, eu acho, mas é parente, sim. – falou Sirius.

- Parente todos os bruxos são, Siri! Especialmente os da família Black. Até mesmo os Weasley são primos de vocês em terceiro e quarto graus! – disse Florence.

-_ "Primos de vocês"_! – zombou Sirius. - Fala como se você não fosse uma de nós!

- Você me entendeu! – exclamou ela.

O Trio continuava a olhar para aquela cena, sem entender absolutamente nada. Quem era aquela mulher que conversava com Sirius com tamanha intimidade? Eram parentes, os cachos e as feições do rosto entregavam isso. E ela parecia ser metamorfomaga, como Tonks, mais um ponto que levava a crer que haviam laços de sangue ali. Mas quem era ela?

- Não tem dormido bem, Flor? – perguntou Lupin. – Está com olheiras...

- Até tenho, Remi, mas ontem foi um dia de cão! Ele me irritou tanto, tanto, que eu explodi!

- Nossa, eu adorava ver vocês brigando! Porque eu sou proibido de brigar com ele, mas você pode! – disse Sirius, alegre. – Como foi?

- Eu admito que eu me excedi, mas eu estou grávida, por Merlin! E ele já devia estar acostumado com meus rompantes de choro e raiva! Apesar de que está muito pior desta vez. Quando eu tive os gêmeos eram outros tempos, não havia a guerra, mas mesmo assim! – ela respirou fundo. – Eu gritei com ele, disse que... – ela riu. – Nossa ele deve ter ficado muito puto da vida comigo! – ela riu mais. – Ele me acusou de estar arrependida de ter me casado com ele... falou aquelas bobagens que ele sempre fala, vocês sabem. E eu gritei dizendo que talvez eu estivesse mesmo arrependida. – Sirius riu, ela também. – E que ele devia era olhar pros meus antepassados e dizer se eu não tenho motivos pra me arrepender de ter casado com ele, vindo da linhagem que eu vim... – Sirius gargalhava e ela não conseguiu mais falar, tendo soluços por rir também.

- Enfim, você deu a entender que havia sujado o sangue nobre da sua família com o dele. – resumiu Lupin, rindo.

- Exatamente! – Florence foi parando de rir. – Mas eu não penso isso, é obvio que não! Ele é um mala, um idiota, às vezes, mas eu amo ele assim.

- E o que ele fez? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ele saiu, sem me dizer pra onde ia. Aí eu fiquei ainda mais louca de raiva, fui ver televisão pra me distrair e dormi na sala. Quando ele chegou, me levou pro quarto, mas dormiu no quarto de hóspedes.

- E pra onde ele foi ontem a noite? – perguntou Tonks.

- Pra casa do Luke. – disse Florence, rindo levemente. – Foi dizer pro meu irmão o quanto eu estava insuportável! Luke foi lá em casa ver como eu estava, hoje de manhã, e me contou.

- Mas pelo jeito vocês já se conheciam! – exclamou Molly entrando no pátio.

- Somos parentes, Molly. – disse Sirius. – Florence é filha de um tio meu. Ela é minha prima.

- Somos todos parentes, então! – disse Molly, sentando numa cadeira.

- Quem vai vir pra reunião de hoje? – perguntou Tonks.

- Só os de sempre. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Moody, Kingsley e Snape.

- Não sei muito bem se esse último virá, Molly. – riu Sirius.

- Mas por quê? Aconteceu algo com Severus? – estranhou Molly.

- Parece que ele brigou com a esposa. – falou Sirius, rindo.

Florence bateu na perna do amigo, para ele calar a boca. Hermione olhou para ela, abrindo a boca em uma exclamação silenciosa, entendendo.

- Severus é casado? – perguntou Molly, chocada. – Eu não sabia disso! Acho que ninguém sabe, na verdade. Mas ele vai ter que trazer a esposa aqui, para que nós a conheçamos!

- Ela já está aqui, Molly. – falou Florence, sorrindo.

- Mas... você? _Você_ é casada com aquela criatura intragável? Mas como pode? Você é um amor de pessoa! – exclamou Molly, incrédula. - E você está... por Merlin, você está esperando um filho dele!

- Pois é... – riu Florence. – Mas ele não é tão intragável assim, Molly. Eu lhe garanto que Severus é um marido exemplar e um ótimo pai.

- Conta outra! – exclamou Rony. – Ele nos trata como vermes!

- Porque vocês são grifinórios. – disse Florence, como se isso explicasse muita coisa. Ela olhou em volta. – Aliás, são todos grifinórios aqui. Acho melhor Sev chegar logo, to começando a ficar com medo de sofrer bullying aqui.

Todos riram.

- Snape desconta em mim as brigas dele com meu pai. – disse Harry.

- Como é que é? – exclamou Florence, olhando do garoto para Sirius. – O que foi que você disse ao Harry? – perguntou ela ao amigo.

- Eu não disse nada! – disse Sirius.

- Nem explicou a verdade pra ele? – perguntou Florence, sabendo a resposta.

- Que verdade? – perguntou Harry.

- Você acha que nós. – Florence apontou para si e para Remus e Sirius. – Acha que nós éramos inimigos em nosso tempo de escola?

- Mas é claro. Amigos é que não eram! – exclamou Harry.

- Bom, eu sei sobre a lembrança que você viu, Harry. – disse Florence. – Mas aquilo foi algo atípico, e era mais uma gozação do que uma briga, realmente. Severus fazia aquilo com seu pai quase diariamente. Jamie só estava dando o troco.

- Num momento em que você não estava por perto. – disse Remus. – James morria de medo da Florence.

- Verdade! – riu Sirius. – Ele dizia que você não tinha noção, você não sabia brincar de brigar.

- E não sabia mesmo. Sonserina maluca. – disse Lupin, rindo.

- Ainda não sei... – disse Florence. – Preciso ir ao banheiro, me ajuda a levantar, Siri?

- Claro. Eu te levo até lá.

E eles entraram na mansão.

* * *

Florence foi ao banheiro e lavava as mãos quando se sentiu tonta.

- Sirius! – chamou ela.

Ele abriu a porta rapidamente e a segurou antes que caísse.

- Quando ouvi meu nome eu soube que era grave. – disse ele.

Ela riu, levemente, sentando sobre o vaso sanitário fechado. Ela tinha os olhos molhados de lágrimas não choradas.

- O que houve, Flor? – preocupou-se Sirius, se ajoelhando, pegando na mão da amiga.

- Eu não devia ter falado o que eu falei pra ele... - murmurou Florence. – Mas estou tão chateada com ele, com o descaso dele... – ela fechou os olhos, umas lágrimas rolaram. – Tenho medo que... sei lá, que ele tenha perdido o interesse em mim.

- Não, é claro que não. Você é linda e sexy, até mesmo com essa barriga. E Severus é louco por você. Sempre foi.

- Luke também me disse isso... – Florence se abraçou no amigo e chorou. – Tenho medo... medo de tudo, Siri... medo que ele morra, medo que ele se desinteresse por mim, medo pelos meus filhos, pelo meu irmão, por Draco... é medo demais, Siri...

- Estamos todos assim, Flor.

- Ele não sabe que eu estou aqui. – murmurou ela.

- O que? – estranhou Sirius. – Como assim?

- Eu decidi vir por conta própria... Luke disse que isso só iria irritá-lo mais, mas eu sei que Sev irá me ignorar se eu apenas o esperar em casa, como a esposa obediente que eu não sou.

- Você sabe que ele está irritado não com você, mas com as coisas que estão acontecendo.

- Sim, eu sei! E você não devia estar defendendo ele! – ralhou Florence. – Você nunca quis que eu me casasse com ele!

- Eu admito que tenho inveja do Snape. Sempre fui apaixonado por você. Mas eu entendo que você sempre amou ele... e eu sei que Severus deve estar vivendo horrores agora que a guerra explodiu novamente. Ele também deve ter medo de perder você.

- E eu apenas alimentei mais ainda o medo dele... – murmurou Florence, mais pra si que pro amigo. – Eu sou uma idiota.

- Vocês dois são. Ele por ter você como esposa e te ignorar. E você por saber como ele sempre foi e não conseguir compreender os rompantes de raiva dele...

- Nossa... e você não gosta dele.

- Mas eu amo você. Sempre amei. Sempre vou amar. – ele pausou, secando o rosto dela. - Você é feliz com ele?

- Muito. Quando ele não está sendo um completo pé no saco.

- Fiquei confuso. Você é ou não é feliz com ele? – brincou Sirius. – Ele sempre é um pé no saco pra mim.

Florence sorriu e parou de chorar.

* * *

Molly ainda estava chocada com as notícias que acabara de receber. Snape era casado, com uma bela mulher, era pai e ele também tinha problemas no casamento, como qualquer um.

- Desde quando eles são casados, Remus?

- Desde 1981, se não me engano.

- E ela é parente do Sirius...

- É. A mãe dela ficou viúva e então se casou com o irmão da mãe de Sirius. Florence é irmão de Lucius Malfoy. Meia-irmã, na verdade.

- É ele que ela chama de Luke? – estranhou Tonks.

- É.

E eles riram.

Ouviram barulhos dentro da casa e viram Dumbledore chegar com McGonagall e Snape.

- Ali vem ele. – disse Molly. – Não consigo acreditar que aquele doce de criatura que é a Florence é casada com ele!

- Boa noite a todos. – disse Dumbledore.

Minerva cumprimentou a todos.

Snape manteve-se quieto. Apenas olhando ao redor.

- Ele não sabe. – murmurou Remus para Tonks. – Ele não sabe que Florence está aqui. Essa vai ser boa de ver...

- Muito linda sua esposa, Severus. – disse Molly.

Snape olhou para ela como se tivesse sido atingido por um leve _Confundus_.

- O que disse, Molly?

- Florence, ela é linda e um amor de pessoa. – disse Molly. - Parabéns por ter uma esposa tão incrível.

Dumbledore olhou para Snape, sorrindo.

- Como você não me avisou que minha querida Florence iria estar aqui esta noite? Eu queria ter trazido o presente para Elizabeth!

Snape olhou sério para o diretor e não disse nada, apenas voltou para dentro da casa, à procura de Florence.

Ouviu vozes no corredor. Ela saía com Sirius do banheiro.

- Boa noite. – disse ele, chamando a atenção dos dois.

Florence retesou e sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas novamente, assim como a raiva subir-lhe.

- Vou deixá-los a sós. – disse Sirius, saindo para o pátio da mansão.

Ficaram se olhando em silêncio.

Até que Snape falou:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ver antigos amigos. Senti saudades de Siri e Remi.

Snape tremeu de raiva e ciúmes.

- Black ainda gosta de você.

- Me poupe das brigas infantis de vocês dois, Severus! – disse ela.

- Nick e James? – perguntou ele, entredentes.

- Eileen está lá em casa. – e Florence sentiu a raiva aumentar. - Eu jamais deixaria meus filhos sozinhos.

- Você não devia estar aqui. Está se expondo.

- É, talvez eu devia ter ido pra casa do meu irmão, é muito mais seguro lá. – ironizou ela.

Snape a encarou.

Sirius retornou à sala.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele.

- Não é do seu interesse, Black. – rosnou Snape.

- Muito pelo contrário. – Sirius caminhou até Florence e parou ao lado dela. – É muito do meu interesse. – ele sorriu e pegou no braço de Florence. – Vamos lá pra fora, Molly está bastante interessada em saber como você acabou casando com esse aí e não com o bom partido aqui.

E Florence seguiu para o pátio com o amigo.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** a idéia original me levaria a escrever uma fic do tamanho de SOAS, mas eu decidi por fazer uma one-shot, só que, ADIVINHEM: eu não consegui! Estou escrevendo há três horas e cada vez que penso em terminar ela, vem um flashback e aumentam 2 páginas... ai ai.

Espero que acompanhem!

Beijos!

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02 **

Snape demorou a ir para o pátio, sabia que não ia gostar do que iria ver. E estava certo: Florence estava sentada ao lado de Sirius, que mantinha uma mão sempre a tocando, fosse no ombro, fosse na enorme barriga de oito meses dela, fosse nas mãos dela.

Ele rosnou, baixo.

- Você não sabia que ela viria. – disse Dumbledore, parando ao lado de Snape.

- Não.

- Você pôs aquele sue estúpido plano em ação, não é? – suspirou Dumbledore.

- Sim.

- Parabéns, pelo visto ele está funcionando. – disse o diretor, ironicamente.

Snape olhou para ele, furioso.

- Mas não era isso que você queria, meu filho? – perguntou Dumbledore. – Você a está afastando e você sabe que Florence não é de voltar atrás nas atitudes. Se ela for embora...

- Eu sei. – interrompeu Snape, não querendo ouvir aquilo.

Os dois ficaram a observando, assim como todos ali.

- Ela tem um brilho tão natural. Ela chama a atenção mesmo sem pretender isso. Eu entendo o que faz vocês serem tão perfeitos juntos... – continuou Dumbledore, filosofando, sabendo que estava irritando Snape. – Você sempre foi fechadão, quieto, estúpido com todos. Mas quando ela chegou em Hogwarts...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

**Plataforma 9 ¾ **

**1º de Setembro de 1976**

**6º ano dos Marotos**

Sirius olhava para os lados, como que procurando alguém.

- Ela já chegou? – perguntou James Potter.

- Não... – Sirius continuava procurando. – Já está quase na hora do trem partir e... – então, ele a viu. – Lá está ela!

- _Aquela_ é sua prima? – exclamou James. – Cara, que gata!

E eles dois foram até onde a garota chegava com o irmão.

- Hey, Flor! – cumprimentou Sirius, abraçando a prima.

- Black. Potter. – disse Lucius Malfoy, olhando-os com desdém.

Mas antes que qualquer insulto fosse trocado o apito alto do trem fez os três sairem correndo para embarcar. Florence abraçou o irmão e seguiu com o primo e James para o trem.

- Você sabe que não posso me sentar com vocês, não é? – disse Florence ao entrarem no trem.

- Como assim? – perguntou James.

- Não posso ser vista com um bando de grifinórios logo no meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. – explicou ela, sorrindo.

- Você nem sabe se vai ficar na Sonserina! – disse James.

- Nem precisa de Chapéu Seletor pra chegar a essa conclusão, James. – disse Sirius. – Não tem como Florence ficar na Grifinória, não mesmo.

- E, também, sou um ano mais nova que vocês, nem seremos colegas. Preciso achar alguém do mesmo ano que eu.

- Isso não quer dizer nada... – tentou James. – Você pode ficar aqui com a gente mesmo sendo mais nova...

- Poder eu posso... mas não sei se quero. – ironizou a menina.

James a olhou, não esperava por aquela resposta estúpida.

Florence riu e Sirius também.

- Estou só brincando, James. – falou Florence, em meio ao riso. - É a convivência com minhas primas que me deixou assim!

- Com certeza! – disse Sirius. – Não sei como você consegue suportar a Srta. Perfeição e a irmã Monstro...

- Eu gosto delas. – disse Florence. - Um pouco, mas gosto. É a sua mãe e sua tia que eu adoro!

Sirius fez que ia vomitar.

- Bem, garotos, com licença, vou dar uma volta por aí. Vou procurar a Srta. Perfeição. – e Florence saiu da cabine deles.

- Quem é aquela garota? - estranhou Lupin, entrando na cabine. - E como ela conhece vocês e a Narcisa?

- Florence Malfoy Black. Minha prima e irmã de Lucius Malfoy, lembra dele? – disse Sirius.

- Claro. Monitor da Sonserina. Muito loiro. Tão insuportável quanto loiro. – disse Remus.

- Então. Narcisa, que também é minha prima, está de casamento marcado com Lucius. – disse Sirius.

- Nossa, mas essa gente da sua família leva ao pé da letra a frase "_pra ficar tudo em família_". – brincou James.

* * *

Florence achou a prima conversando com outras garotas, mostrando a elas o enorme anel de noivado que usava.

- Fui eu quem escolhi. – disse Florence, entrando na cabine delas.

- Flor, minha querida! Entre! – exclamou Narcisa. – Meninas, está é minha cunhada, Florence. Eu disse pra vocês que ela viria pra Hogwarts, lembram-se?

- Gostou do anel, então, Cissa? – perguntou Florence, sentando.

- Eu amei! É um luxo! E foi você quem escolheu?

- Claro. Meu irmão não tem bom gosto pra jóias. – disse Florence.

* * *

Depois de vinte minutos, Florence reapareceu na cabine dos Marotos.

- Por Merlin! Cissa está a cada dia mais insuportável! – disse ela se atirando no sofá ao lado do primo.

- Eu tenho pena do seu irmão. – disse Lupin.

- E você quem é? – perguntou Florence.

- Remus Lupin. – respondeu ele. – Você eu já sei quem é.

- Prazer, Sr. Lupin. Enfim, não tenha pena do Luke. Ele é tão chato quanto ela, quando ele quer. – disse Florence, sentando direito.

- Luke? – exclamaram James e Lupin, juntos.

- É como eu o chamo. – e ela ficou olhando para o corredor.

Um garoto de cabelos e olhos pretos passou. O emblema nas vestes dele indicava que ele era da Sonserina.

- Hmm... eu espero mesmo ficar na Sonserina... – murmurou ela, sorrindo.

- Nem vem, Flor! – exclamou Sirius. – Você... não, você deve estar com problemas de visão! Aquilo que passou era o Ranhoso!

- Por que chama ele assim? – estranhou ela.

- Porque ele é um!

- Nossa que explicação madura, Siri. – ironizou Florence.

- Siri! – gritaram James e Lupin, caindo na gargalhada.

- Vou dar uma volta... seus grifinórios infantis! – e ela saiu para o corredor, novamente. Esbarrando em uma menina ruiva. – Me desculpe, eu...

- Não é nada. – disse a ruiva, sorrindo. – Você é nova aqui. Ah, deve ser a prima do Sirius! Prazer, eu sou Lily Evans.

- Prazer, Lily, eu sou Florence.

- Vejo que não suportou ficar com os meninos...

- Sirius sozinho não é tão infantil, mas com aquele James... ele fica insuportável! – disse Florence, percebendo o brasão de monitor no peito da menina. – Você esta monitorando os corredores? Posso te acompanhar?

- Sim, claro. – elas começaram a andar. - Tenho que monitorar uma hora depois de partirmos da estação e uma hora entes de chegarmos em Hogwarts.

E elas seguiram no corredor e Florence voltou a ver o garoto dos cabelos negros que ela vira antes. E Lily conhecia ele.

- Hey, Severus, como foram as férias? – perguntou Lily.

- Como sempre. – foi a resposta dele, olhando de Lily para Florence.

- Está é Florence. – apresentou Lily.

- Prazer, eu sou Severus Snape. – e ele beijou a mão de Florence.

- Snape? Eu já ouvi muito o seu nome. – disse Florence. – Sou irmã de Lucius Malfoy.

- Você é a irmã do Lucius? Jamais reconheceria. – disse Snape, um meio-sorriso. – Sonserina, com certeza?

- Absolutamente. – sorriu Florence, os cabelos castanhos se tornando rosas nas pontas. – E eu puxei mais a família Black, fisicamente.

- E é metamorfomaga? – perguntou Lily, apontando os cabelos dela.

- Sim, mas só mudo os cabelos, não tenho nada contra o resto. – riu Florence.

Snape olhava para ela estranhamente interessado. Ela era muito bonita, mas havia algo a mais que o chamava. Não só a ele, como podiam constatar. Muitos rapazes, e até algumas garotas, agora se aglomeravam ao redor deles querendo saber quem era a novata.

* * *

Depois de se apresentar e conversar com muitos, Florence saiu dali e reencontrou Snape sentado sozinho numa das cabines.

- Posso entrar?

- Já terminou de dar autógrafos? – ironizou ele.

- Ai, nem me fale. Eu odeio muito isso. – ela sentou na frente dele. - É só dizer quem eu sou e parece que me torno uma grande estrela de cinema! – reclamou Florence. – Odeio esse tipo de atenção.

- Hm... – ele continuou lendo o livro que tinha nas mãos.

Florence ficou observando ele.

Snape não era bonito, mas havia algo na tristeza que emanava dele, na seriedade que ele transparecia, algo que chamava a atenção dela.

- Você não é de falar muito...

- Ótima observação. – murmurou ele.

- Estou ficando entediada. Como vocês suportam sete horas dentro desse trem?

- Você não puxou aos Black somente na aparência. – disse Snape, bufando. – No falatório também...

- Nossa... desculpa se eu te atrapalhei na interessante leitura! – ironizou ela, levantando. - To indo nessa... chato.

Snape observou a garota sair, tentando entender como ele pode ser tão estúpido com ela.

* * *

Florence patrulhava os corredores com Lily novamente, faltava uma hora pra chegarem ao castelo.

- Severus é assim mesmo, Flor. Não ligue. Ele, às vezes, me chama de sangue-ruim na frente dos amiguinhos dele.

- Nossa, que horror, Lils.

- Srta. Black. – chamaram no corredor.

Florence se virou e viu que era Snape.

Lily saiu discretamente, deixando os dois sozinhos no final do corredor.

- O que quer, Sr. Snape? – perguntou Florence, ríspida.

- Quero pedir desculpas por ter agido como agi.

- Como um idiota? Claro, está desculpado. – ela sorriu.

- Espero que fique na Sonserina. – disse ele, timidamente.

- Eu também espero... – ela disse, sorrindo, olhando-o nos olhos. – Acho que seremos bons amigos, Sev... – murmurou, dando um soquinho no braço dele.

Ele apenas sorriu de lado e seguiram para uma cabine, juntos.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

- Vocês começaram a namorar logo no segundo mês dela em Hogwarts. – continuava a filosofar Dumbledore.

- Albus. – disse Snape. – Eu já sei que eu sou um grande idiota em querer afastá-la, não preciso das suas palavras pra chegar a essa conclusão. Eu sei disso desde o primeiro dia que a vi. – ele respirou fundo, controlando a raiva por ver Black muito perto de sua esposa novamente, fazendo-a rir.

- Já que estamos todos aqui, vamos conversar o que tem que ser conversado e jantar! – disse Molly, levantando.

- Ótima idéia, Molly, eu estou morrendo de fome. – disse Florence, soluçando. – Oh, droga, essa risada toda me deixou com soluço! – e ela riu mais.

Snape sorriu, adorava vê-la com soluço, era adorável a forma como Florence soluçava e ria, tentando falar.

Sirius estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

- Não, Siri, obrigada, mas eu não vou assistir a reunião de vocês. – disse Florence, olhando de relance pro marido. - Não vai me fazer bem saber o que ele vai ter que fazer...

E Sirius se afastou, entrando na mansão.

Snape esperou todos entrarem e foi até a esposa, se pondo num joelho, deitando a cabeça na barriga dela, murmurando para a filha:

- Espero que você puxe a inteligência da sua mãe, porque seu pai é um grande idiota.

Florence levou uma mão ao rosto dele e sorriu, lágrimas nos olhos, ainda soluçando.

- Eu amo você. – disse ela.

- Não quer mesmo participar da reunião?

- Não quero saber o que você vai ter que fazer, Sev... vou ficar preocupada e não vai ser bom pra Liz.

- Não é sobre meus afazeres a reunião de hoje. É mais sobre o que já foi feito. Nada que você já não saiba. – ele se inclinou sobre ela, beijando-a levemente.

- Eu tenho sido um grande imbecil nos últimos dois meses, me desculpe. – murmurou ele sobre os lábios dela.

- Eu sei o que você pretendia. Eu sei que você está tentando me afastar de você... mas saiba que você não vai conseguir. Nunca. Eu jamais vou deixar você por aí pra qualquer outra mulher desfrutar.

Snape riu:

- Como se esse material valesse alguma coisa. – disse ele, apontando pra si.

- Vale sim... vale muito. – Florence puxou novamente o rosto dele para si e beijou. – Pra mim vale, Sev...

- Oh, droga! – exclamou Sirius voltando ao pátio. – Eu voltei aqui doido pra ver uma briga e pego os dois se beijando! Olha o respeito, cara, ela ta grávida! – brincou ele, apontando pro Snape.

- Da o fora, cachorro! – disse Snape, ajudando Florence a levantar.

- Cala a boca, Ranhoso!

- Parem os dois! – riu Florence, voltando a soluçar. – Que droga! Eu não posso rir!

- ...ou continue a falar, caso Flor queira... – disse Sirius, fazendo gracinha.

- Sai daqui, Siri! – disse ela, rindo.

- Vamos entrar, Flor? – convidou Snape, ignorando Black.

- Vamos. Preciso tomar água.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** essa fic é tão levinha e tão divertida. Eu estou apaixonada por ela.

**Yasmin Potter:** acho que não farei cenas com Lucius... você sabe que eu poderia fazer essa fic ter tantos capítulos quanto SOAS, mas eu não posso fazer isso, não no momento, talvez nas férias eu retorne aqui e aumente essa fic.

**Hatake KaguraLari:** obrigada pela comemoração em relação a fic!

**Coraline:** obrigada pelo elogio à fic e por estar lendo mais esta fic também!

**Renata:** Sev mostrando seus deliciosos dotes no próximo capítulo. rsrs E não demorarei com as atualizações, a fic está praticamente pronta, tem apenas três capítulos.

**Jaque:** não sei dizer se são todos os mesmos personagens nesta fic, porque acaba que algo sempre sai diferente, acho que esta Florence aqui é igual a de SOAS, mas Sirius e James estão mais legais.

**Lari SL:** obrigada por também estar lendo esta fic!

Muitos beijos!

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Os primeiros a irem embora após o jantar foram Snape e Florence.

Chegaram à Mansão Snape e foram ver os filhos, que já dormiam.

Depois seguiram para o quarto.

- Eu estou exausta. – disse Florence sentando na cama.

Snape se pôs aos pés dela, ajudando-a a retirar os sapatos, mas ele não se levantou após, ficou a olhando.

- O que houve, Sev?

Ele a fitava intensamente, tentando entender a estupidez que quase cometera. Ele a estivera ignorando nos últimos dois meses. As obrigações da guerra começaram, e ele tinha que evitar ao máximo ter lembranças dela em sua mente, tinha que evitar aquele sentimento viciante de proteção e amor que surgia sempre que estava perto de Florence, com ela nos braços. Achou que se afastar era o melhor. Ignorando-a ele esperava que Florence desistisse dele e fosse embora. Seria mais seguro pra ela e para as crianças. Mas ele estava morrendo por dentro por ter que fazer aquilo, e sabia que Florence estava sofrendo. Ele sabia que não devia fazê-la sofrer, mas precisava. Ou pelo menos achou que precisava.

- Por que agora meu plano parece tão estúpido? – murmurou ele, se levantando e sentando ao lado dela, puxando o rosto que amava para si, beijando-a pela face e, então, nos lábios.

- Porque é estúpido. – murmurou Florence. – Você é muito estúpido quando pensa demais.

Ele riu. Era verdade.

- Põe na sua cabeça-dura que eu nunca vou abandonar você... – continuou ela. - Você é teimoso, mas eu sou muito mais. Quem é que envolveu quem nessa relação, hein? – lembrou ela.

- Você... eu tentei escapar, sabia que estava ficando viciado em você... mas não consegui. Você não me deixou fugir.

- Não mesmo. – ela sorriu e envolveu mechas dos cabelos negros nas mãos. – E ainda me lembro dos _artifícios_ que eu usei quando você quis terminar... – ela sorriu, maliciosa.

- Eu sempre soube que eu acabaria te tornando minha esposa. E eu queria muito isso... mas eu não acreditava que você aceitaria... eu sou só um mestiço e você é uma Malfoy-Black! Bem vista na família e cortejada por milhares de homens de famílias tão puras e importantes quanto os Malfoy.

- E foi por isso que você terminou comigo. – disse Florence. – Achou que eu estava arranjando um casamento puro-sangue... – ela riu. – Eu me lembro...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

**Salão Comunal da Sonserina**

**Abril 1978**

**6º ano de Florence**

**7º ano de Snape**

Estudavam História da Magia, a única matéria que Snape temia ir mal nos N.I.E.M.s. Florence aproveitava para estudar com o namorado. Ele a olhava, curioso. Havia visto ela colocar umas cartas estranhas na bolsa naquela manhã. Florence sempre mostrava todas as cartas que recebia para ele, mas aquelas ela não mostrou, nem comentou a respeito. Ele ficou com um hipogrifo atrás da orelha.

Então, num momento em que Florence foi ao banheiro, Snape aproveitou para pegar as cartas.

Leu rapidamente três delas. Eram de famílias puro-sangue querendo realizar um casamento puro-sangue, onde a noiva seria Florence.

Ele sentiu o sangue ferver e uma onda incontrolável de vergonha de ser quem era tomou conta de si. Ele não podia culpá-la por querer alguém melhor do que ele. Ele era pobre e mestiço. Quando Florence, linda, puro-sangue e rica, ia querer casar com ele? Nunca.

Florence retornou do banheiro e foi recebida de volta na mesa pela noticia do rompimento do namoro deles.

- Mas do que você está falando? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Eu estarei fora de Hogwarts dentro de um mês. É melhor nós já começarmos a nos desapegar. – disse ele, a voz séria, dura.

- Nos... _desapegar_? Mas que merda é essa que você esta falando? – ela não estava entendendo.

- Sinceramente, Florence, você não achou que isso ia durar após sairmos de Hogwarts? – a voz dele, agora, era irônica.

Ela sentiu os olhos enxerem de lágrimas, mas não chorou na frente dele.

- É isso que você pensa de nós? – disse ela, a voz tão dura quanto a dele. - Que apenas nos _apegamos_ um ao outro?

- Mas é óbvio! – disse Snape.

Florence respirou fundo e juntou as coisas de cima da mesa, jogando tudo na mochila, e seguiu para os dormitórios femininos, direto pro chuveiro, onde ela deixou as lágrimas correrem e chorou por muitos minutos.

Logo que saiu, ainda envolta na toalha, ela lembrou que sua escova de cabelos estava na mochila e foi pegá-la. Mas ao retirar a maioria das coisas da mochila percebeu que as cartas que ela havia recebido não estavam no mesmo bolso que ela as havia colocado. Florence começou a rir, entendendo o que havia se passado. Snape havia lido as cartas e entendido tudo errado. Ele entendera tudo à moda Snape de entender as coisas.

- Que grande imbecil! – gritou ela, rindo, para o quarto vazio.

Florence se vestiu e correu para o quarto dos monitores, ela sabia a senha do quarto dele, entrou. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. E um pensamento malicioso surgiu. Há tempos os amassos entre eles se tornavam mais e mais perigosos, ela já o chupara por várias vezes, mas ela ainda era virgem.

"_Mas isso vai mudar. E vai ser agora."_

Florence apontou a varinha pra porta do quarto e murmurou um feitiço de tranca e outro de silêncio.

Se despiu e abriu a porta do banheiro, devagar.

Snape se assustou ao vê-la ali.

- O que você...? – e então ele percebeu que ela estava nua. – Florence, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não lhe parece óbvio? – ela caminhou lentamente pra dentro do banheiro, entrando no box.

Snape a encarava, embasbacado.

- Você enlouqueceu! – ele engoliu em seco, passando os olhos pelo corpo dela, seu membro reagindo rapidamente. - Nós terminamos, você não sabe o que está fazendo...

Ela riu, ignorando o que ele falara, e caminhou até perto dele, passando as mãos pelo peito largo, apesar de magro. Mais um passo e os corpos estavam quase colados.

Ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Você é tão idiota, Sev... – ela murmurou no pescoço dele, mordendo-o. – Você ainda não acredita que o que eu quero pra minha vida é você...

- Eu li as cartas, Florence. – a voz rouca, e ele continuava evitando tocá-la, apesar de não conseguir evitar que seu corpo reagisse aos toques e à presença nua dela.

- Eu recebi aquelas cartas e respondi a todas elas. – ela trilhou beijos pelo ombro, pescoço, até os lábios dele. Olhou nos olhos negros. - Quer saber o que eu respondi? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça. - Eu escrevi a eles contando que eu já havia escolhido um marido. Mesmo que isso não seja verdade... – ela desceu pelo peito dele, se ajoelhando, descendo a boca pela virilha.

- O que... – e ele sentiu a boca molhada em suas bolas. Arfou. – O que não é verdade?

- Bem, você não é meu marido. Nem meu namorado você é mais... apesar de eu ter escolhido você... – e ela o pôs na boca, chupando-o, lentamente.

Snape gemeu rouco, fechando os olhos, sentindo a língua se movimentar ao redor da cabeça do membro que entrava e saía da boca da mulher. Ele se perdeu no prazer daquela língua e daqueles lábios. Abriu os olhos para fitar aquela cena, ela, nua, de joelhos, com o pau dele na boca e uma cara de satisfeita, como se provasse do melhor dos doces. Snape sentiu que não suportaria por mais muito tempo e a puxou pelos cabelos, fazendo-a ficar de pé, os rostos muito próximos.

- Você não pretende casar com nenhum deles? – perguntou ele, sério.

- Claro que pretendo, Severus! – ironizou Florence. - É por isso que eu estou aqui, nua, no seu banheiro, chupando você, me oferecendo, implorando que você me faça sua! – ela voltou a beijá-lo pelos ombros, mordendo. – Você é tão brilhante, mas consegue ser tão burro, ás vezes... – murmurou.

E ele a envolveu pela cintura, colando-a em si, atacando os lábios macios dela com força, quase violentamente. Ele a prensou contra a parede gelada e excitou cada ponto do corpo que ele tão bem conhecia. Indo dos lábios à orelha, murmurando:

- Você sabe que não vai ter volta. Uma vez que eu te fizer minha, você será minha.

Ela gemeu em concordância. Snape desceu a língua pelo pescoço dela, entre os seios, um polegar brincando com um mamilo, o outro na boca. E ela gemeu mais alto, quase gritando. Ele revezou as carícias, abocanhando o outro mamilo, uma mão descendo ao centro dela, onde ele nunca havia tocado antes. Florence gemeu alto ao senti-lo tocar seu clitóris. Snape se sentiu estremecer ao tocá-la, percebendo toda a lubrificação dela, toda a excitação dela por ele.

O chuveiro foi desligado e ele a carregou até a cama. Deitando-a ali, desfrutando de cada centímetro do corpo dela, marcando-a a cada mordida, fazendo-a implorar que a penetrasse.

- Eu não agüento mais, Sev... você está me torturando. – gemeu Florence.

Ele se deitou sobre ela, beijando-a nos lábios, docemente.

- Você sabe que pode doer um pouco. – arfou ele, passando a cabeça do pau na entrada encharcada dela.

- Eu duvido que doa... – gemeu ela.

E ele se impulsionou dentro dela, penetrando-a devagar, sentindo as paredes extremamente apertadas envolvendo seu membro.

- Apertada demais. – rosnou ele, tentando se controlar e não meter nela violentamente. Ele sentiu-se completamente dentro dela e evitou se movimentar, olhando no rosto dela. – Estou te machucando?

- Não... oh, não... mete em mim... – ela tinha os olhos fechados a cabeça jogada para trás, o pescoço exposto.

Mas Snape puxou seu rosto e a beijou os lábios. Os cabelos negros caindo sobre a face dela.

- Abre os olhos... eu quero me ver nos seus olhos, quero me ver te possuindo, quero te ver gozar pra mim.

Florence obedeceu, encarando os olhos negros líquidos de desejo, o rosto afogueado de prazer, os lábios finos levemente inchados, mas no momento em que ele se movimentou dentro dela, saindo lentamente e voltando a penetrá-la ela não pode manter os olhos abertos, o prazer era forte demais, ela não suportava.

- Isso... abre os olhos de novo... – rosnou ele.

- Você _quer_ me torturar... – arfou ela.

- Quero... quero ver como você reage, quero ver cada parte do seu corpo se entregando a mim...

E ele aumentou a velocidade das investidas. Florence gritou. O prazer era imenso. Ela se agarrou nas costas dele, arranhando-o, marcando-o com as unhas. E ela sentiu o primeiro orgasmo de sua vida, sentindo o namorado se despejar dentro dela segundos depois, enquanto o corpo dela ainda estremecia.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

- Aquela foi a primeira de muitas noites... – murmurou Florence.

Estavam, agora, juntos na banheira, Snape atrás da esposa, acariciando as costas dela, relaxando-a. Ele a beijou a nuca e os ombros.

- Eu amo você, Flor... minha vida só tem razão por sua causa.

- Eu nunca vou esquecer o dia que você descobriu sobre os meninos... – riu ela. – Foi na primeira semana que você estava lecionando em Hogwarts. Eu fui visitar Albus e levei os meninos...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

**Sala do Diretor de Hogwarts**

**Setembro 1980**

As chamas esverdearam e delas saiu Florence com um carrinho duplo de bebês.

- Bom dia, Albus! – exclamou ela.

- Bom dia, minha querida! – ele a abraçou e foi olhar os meninos. – Como estão esses dois? Nossa, a cada dia mais parecidos com o pai...

- Eu sei, Albus... – riu Florence.

- Ele está aqui. – murmurou o diretor, depois de um tempo.

- Quem? – assustou-se ela.

- Severus. Ele está lecionando aqui.

- E você não me avisou antes? – exclamou ela. – Como você espera que eu vá pro Grande Salão com os meninos? Ele não pode vê-los!

- Flor, por favor, conte a ele. Ele merece saber.

- Você não pode me obrigar a isso, Albus! – sibilou ela, sem querer gritar perto dos filhos. – Ele quem me abandonou!

- Severus não sabia que você estava grávida! Você nunca contou a ele!

- Pare, Albus! – disse Florence, brava. – Você está tentando manipular isso, como sempre faz!

- Eu só quero ver vocês dois juntos, querida. Severus tem sofrido tanto. A guerra...

- Ele está passando pelo que pediu! – disse ela.

- Ele não sabia no que estava se metendo... seja compreensiva.

- Não há o que compreender!

E a porta da sala do diretor se abriu e por ela entrou a única pessoa que Florence não queria que entrasse.

- Diretor eu vim chamá-lo para o café... – Snape parou de falar ou ver Florence ali.

Aparentemente ele não havia percebido os carrinhos de bebê atrás dela, mas um dos meninos fez um barulho e Snape olhou para o carrinho, o vinco entre seus olhos aumentando enquanto ele tentava entender o que poderia ser aquilo. Ele olhou para Florence que estava paralisada, olhando para ele, os olhos apavorados.

- O que...? – tentou dizer Snape. – Florence... o que...? – mas as palavras não saíam. Ele se aproximou das crianças, inclinando-se para observá-los: os cabelos muito lisos e negros. – Quantos anos eles tem?

Florence respirou fundo. Não havia para onde correr.

- Completarão um ano em novembro. – murmurou ela.

Ele se pôs ereto e a encarou, fazendo contas rápidas que nem precisavam ser feitas.

Dumbledore saiu da sala, quieto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Por quê? – perguntou Snape.

- Não queira me cobrar justificativas, Severus. É óbvio o porquê! – exclamou Florence.

- Você nem tentou me contar... – disse ele, mas ele não parecia irritado, apenas confuso, olhando das crianças para Florence.

- Eu não podia... – ela sentiu que ia chorar. – Nós não nos víamos há meses e então naquela noite você estava entre os Comensais que invadiram o bar trouxa que eu estava com Lily, Sirius e James... Nós lutamos e de repente eu percebi que era você por trás daquela máscara e não te ataquei, não pude te atacar, eu fiquei em choque. Então um feitiço me acertou...

- E podia ter sido uma maldição da morte, você foi burra em ficar parada no meio de uma luta. – interrompeu ele.

- E você me pegou do chão e me escondeu em um beco. – continuou Florence, ignorando o que ele falara. – Verificou se eu ainda estava viva e eu acordei. E então você aparatou comigo para sua casa e... nós fizemos os meninos naquela noite... – ela respirou fundo, as lágrimas descendo. - Não se irrite com eles, os meninos não tem culpa. – ela sentou numa cadeira. – Eu quis te contar, o que eu mais quis e precisei foi de você ao meu lado...

Snape se pôs de joelhos em frente a ela, abraçando-a, ainda atordoado. Os meninos fizeram outro barulhinho e ele os olhou.

- Você não precisava ter encarado isso sozinha. – murmurou ele.

- Eu não estive sozinha. Mas era de você que eu precisava.

- Quem te ajudou?

- Siri, Remi, Lils, James...

- Eles sabiam? – Snape sentiu uma revolta começar.

- Sim. Lily foi quem desconfiou que eu pudesse estar grávida. Ela até achou que era do Siri, mas... eu nunca fui pra cama com ele, então...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Snape se levantou e voltou até os meninos, passando a mão nos cabelos escuros deles, iguais aos seus. Ele sorriu.

- Você não está mais trabalhando pra você-sabe-quem? – perguntou Florence, secando as lágrimas.

- Não. Eu tenho um acordou com Albus. Eu sou um espião...

- Isso é... perigoso. – murmurou Florence se levantando, indo até ele.

- É. Mas é minha única forma de poder lutar pelo lado certo. – disse Snape olhando para ela, agora, fixamente, o sorriso ainda nos lábios.

- O que houve? – estranhou Florence.

- Você nunca teve nada com Sirius Black?

- O que você tem a ver com isso? – rebateu ela.

- Apenas quero saber se seu coração ainda é meu, assim como você acabou de dizer que seu corpo é. – murmurou ele, a voz sedosa.

- Quer saber se eu ainda amo você?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, parando perto dela, esperando a resposta que ele queria ouvir.

Florence sorriu e respondeu:

- Sim. Mais agora do que em qualquer outro momento. A cada dia que olho pros meninos, meu amor por você cresce.

- Casa comigo? – pediu Snape, envolvendo-a pela cintura, os lábios muito próximos.

Florence riu, levemente.

- Sim...

E Snape fechou a distância entre eles e a beijou, longamente.

Aquela noite foi passada nas masmorras.

Assim que se certificou que os meninos dormiam, Florence seguiu para a cama, onde seu futuro marido a esperava.

Snape correu as mãos pelo corpo dela, assim como a boca, remarcando-a, torturando-a como sempre fazia. Mordidas e beijos por cada curva dela, o membro sendo esfregado em sua entrada, provocando-a, fazendo-a gozar sem nem mesmo penetrá-la. E, enquanto Florence ainda sentia o orgasmo varrendo-lhe o corpo, Snape a penetrou, violentamente, metendo-se fundo, como em punição. E ela sabia, ela merecia aquilo, merecia sofrer daquele jeito.

- Eu já tinha te avisado... – ronronou ele em seu ouvido, enquanto penetrava-a mais e mais. – Você se entregou a mim, você é minha...

Ela gemeu e sentiu outra onda de prazer lhe dominar o corpo, enquanto Snape a possuía como um louco, fazendo-a gritar pela noite adentro.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

Eles se deitavam agora. Florence numa camisola leve, Snape apenas de cuecas. Ele ligou a televisão e eles foram pra cama.

Florence deitou a cabeça no peito do marido e estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu a voz suave em seu ouvido:

- Me desculpe pelo que eu fiz... você sabe o que eu pretendia e que eu tinha a intenção apenas de proteger você e as crianças. Mas foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu poderia pensar em fazer...

- Você é estúpido, Sev... tão inteligente, mas tão estúpido... – suspirou ela, os olhos abertos, olhando nos olhos dele. – Eu não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum, nem que você queira.

Ele sorriu e a encarou. Aquela mulher linda, perfeita, manipuladora, sonserina, era sua. Toda sua. Ele era um idiota por tentar afastá-la. Um grande idiota.

- Amo você, Flor.

- Eu também te amo, Sev... ai – disse Florence, colocando a mão na barriga. – Ai... aai... eu acho que são contrações! – exclamou ela, sentando na cama.

Snape, num pulo, estava de pé, mais branco que de costume.

E Florence sentiu as pernas molharem.

- É eu acho que Liz quer conhecer a família louca dela. – disse Florence, brincando, feliz, os olhos já cheios de lágrimas. – E agora... ai, ai...

Snape se vestiu rapidamente, indo chamar Madame Pomfrey. Ele saiu tão rápido que Florence só pode rir, começando a soluçar, ao imaginar o choque da medibruxa ao encontrar o Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts, bruxo excepcional, ex-Comensal da Morte, às portas da enfermaria dela às duas da manhã, vestindo uma camisa do avesso, calças de pijamas e chinelinhos rosa de coelhinho.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da autora:** final fofíssimo! Eu amei essa fic!

Beijos para as lindas que comentaram:

**Emily Farias:** saudades mil! Amor e mais amor neste último capítulo!

**Lari SL:** mega fofo e mega quente... rsrs

**Hatake KaguraLari:** Sev sempre faz alguma bobagem, é da natureza dele!

**Jaque:** Sev não sabe que se ele se leiloasse na net teria gente se matando pra arrematar ele! Oh se teria! rsrsrs

**Yasmin Potter:** não posso aumentar essa fic no momento, você sabe! Mas não duvido nada que nas férias, se eu tiver tempo ela, ela ganhe uns 20 capítulos! rsrs

**Milena Guevara:** obrigada mesmo pelo elogio! E eu acho que voltarei aqui para aumentar essa fic, mas no momento as provas e afazeres pessoais estão mandando na minha vida.

Espero que tenham gostado!

* * *

**FICS COMPLETAS TAMBÉM MERECEM REVIEWS!**


End file.
